


Serendipity

by Mckie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serendipity: Dícese de todo aquél descubrimiento o hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. También puede referirse a la habilidad de un sujeto para reconocer que ha hecho un descubrimiento importante aunque no tenga relación con lo que busca. En términos más generales se puede denominar así también a la casualidad, coincidencia o accidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, Creampuffs! 
> 
> Este es un One Shot que he tenido guardado desde hace un tiempecito. Hoy se los comparto porque desafortunadamente esta semana no habrá OFL ( Que si no lo conocen, pueden leer aquí [One Fine Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4937536/chapters/11330653) ) por algunas cuestiones personales, pero espero que este pequeño relato lo compense un poquito. 
> 
> Igual ya saben que me gusta conocer sus opiniones y saber si piensan que debe quedarse así o continuarse. La próxima semana ya normal todo con OFL. ¡Prometido! 
> 
> So, ¡Bonito fin de semana! 
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie

* * *

 

Viernes, 1O PM y sabes que tus amigos ya están esperándote en el bar. Es un ritual para ti y tus camaradas juntarse cada fin de semana para tomar unos cuantos tragos. O muchos de ellos.

Cuando llegas por completo a la mesa; LaFontaine, Perry, Will y Kirsch ya están ahí.

 _“Hey, Karnstein”_ LaF te saluda en un estado de éxtasis de felicidad y puedes darte cuenta que te llevan algo de ventaja en sus niveles de alcohol.

“Hey, idiotas” Regresas el saludo a todos en la mesa y llamas la atención de la cantinera que te reconoce y asiente para llevar tu orden. Siempre lo mismo. Whiskey seco.

Después de unas rondas más de tragos te comienzas a sentir un poco mareada pero aun consiente de la charla que se lleva a cabo en la mesa.

“Ustedes dos deben casarse de inmediato” Dice Kirsch dirigiéndose al escuadrón pelirrojo mientras las mejillas de Perry imitan el color de su cabello.

 _“Pero de qué hablas… nosotras no… yo…”_ Perry trata de esconder su vergüenza evadiendo la mirada de todos pero obviamente falla en su intento.

“Yo lo haré tan pronto como Perry diga que sí” LaFontaine dice y tú estás segura que el alcohol en su sistema le da el valor suficiente para hacerlo. También sabes que se arrepentirá mañana de ello, así que decides interrumpir su declaración de amor.

“El matrimonio está sobrevalorado” Afirmas mientras tomas un trago más de tu bebida.

“Vamos, Kitty, no empieces de nuevo con esa mierda contra el amor” Te grita tu hermano Will entre las pulsaciones de la música del bar.

“No es eso. Es verdad lo que digo. ¿Por qué conformarte con un solo sabor de helado si puedes probar todos?” Dices entre una sonrisa socarrona mientras terminas otro trago más y diriges tu mirada a la barra para pedir otra ronda.

“Eres persona desagradable” Will declara entre una risa fastidiosa.

“Una ‘persona desagradable’ que tiene más sexo que tú” Contestas a la par que el mesero deja otro vaso de whiskey en frente de ti.

“¡Oh, en eso tiene razón!” Comenta LaFontaine mientras choca su botella de cerveza contra tu vaso.

“Bah, por favor, Carmilla. Estoy seguro que alguna vez en tu vida una mujer te ha dicho que no” Will contesta de manera provocadora.

“Eso nunca ha pasado y nunca pasará” Dices con tu característica sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro mientras lo señalas con tu dedo índice y copa en mano.

“¡Mierda! Pruébalo” Grita Will azotando su propio vaso de whiskey en la mesa.

Tus demás amigos asienten al unísono haciendo que el desafío se haga más tentador.

“Idiotas, por favor. Hemos venido aquí cada fin de semana en dos años y cada chica a la que me acerco parece lo suficientemente feliz de ir a casa conmigo. No creo que tenga mayor prueba que esa” Vuelves a tomar de tu whiskey en mano mientras tu sonrisa crece en burla a tu grupo de amistades.

“No tienes que hacer nada si estás intimidada” Kirsch es quién habla en esta ocasión siguiendo el juego de Will. Este dúo parece un par de manos en el Hockey Pockey lo que hace la de adelante, hace la de atrás.

“No hay nada que me pueda intimidar, par de imbéciles. Mucho menos el acercarme a una mujer” Dices mientras miras alrededor del bar y ves a las diferentes mujeres que se encuentran a tu alrededor. Estás segura de que no tienes nada que demostrarles a tus amigos, han visto lo suficiente pero te hace gracia que quieran iniciar una guerra de esto.

También estás segura de que LaFontaine te debe un favor muy grande después de haber alejado la atención de su comentario sobre Perry y ahora esa misma atención esté dirigida por completo a tus habilidades

“Entonces, pruébalo” Dice Will con una mirada retadora.

“Ok, mejor hablemos de negocios” Te inclinas colocando tus antebrazos encima de la mesa. Crees que puedes conseguir algo mejor de todo esto.  

“¿Qué quieres perder, Carm-sexy?” Dice Kirsch imitando tu posición como si de un duelo entre vándalos del viejo oeste se tratara.

“Mejor dicho ¿Qué quieren perder ustedes?” Sonríes burlonamente a tus cuatro amigos.

Perry levanta las manos en señal de inocencia, no quiere interferir en el enfrentamiento. “Aunque estoy segura que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, el record que Carmilla posee en este bar les juega en su contra. No creo nunca haber visto a una mujer que la rechace y por el contrario, he visto las suficientes salir la mañana siguiente de su departamento. Así que no me quiero arriesgar y mucho menos me quiero involucrar en un juego que termine usando a una persona para sus meras actividades recreativas” Dice Perry mientras se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento. Tú le sonríes, al menos una de las gemelas rojas parece reconocer tus habilidades.

“¿LaFontaine?” Te diriges a tu amiga con una ceja levantada, quieres ver si tu sacrificio será tomado en cuenta como para tener su confianza y apoyo.

“Tsss… después de pensarlo mucho. Creo que entraré en la apuesta” Dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios y tú asientes con ella. Sabes que le acabas de salvar el trasero. No puede quedarte mal. “Estoy con Will y Kirsh”

La sonrisa en tus labios se evapora y tu ceño se frunce en el medio con cara de ‘¡Qué demonios!’.

“No te sientas mal, dama de la noche, pero creo que sería divertido ver que una mujer te rechace por primera vez en tu vida. Además probabilísticamente considero los duelos en contra demasiado interesantes como para decirles que no” Afirma LaFontaine.

“Bien, dos idiotas y una traidora contra mis habilidades de conquista. ¡Cómo quieran imbéciles! Voy a ganar de cualquier manera” Señalas a tus tres amigos mientras pides otro whiskey a la barra.

“Espera, debe haber una recompensa y reglas” Apunta Will de manera seria mientras da otro sorbo a su copa.

“Perfecto, digan qué quieren perder” Te acomodas en tu silla de manera confortable pasando un brazo por encima del respaldo mientras otro vaso de whiskey es puesto en la mesa frente a ti.

“¿Qué te parece la cuenta de hoy?” Dice LaFontaine que también recibe una nueva cerveza.

“No es justo pagar yo sola una cuenta de tres personas y ustedes puede dividirse mi cuenta. Además me llevaban suficiente ventaja para cuando llegué”

“Vamos, Karnstein, tomas más que cualquier marinero empedernido. Pero está bien, qué te parece esto: Si tú pierdes, pagas nuestra cuenta por hoy, eso incluye todo lo que resta de la noche, incluso las limonadas de Perry. Si nosotros perdemos… te pagamos la cuenta durante los siguientes tres fines de semana, todo lo que quieras pedir, un fin de semana por cada uno de nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?”

“Suena tentador” Miras a tus amigos que esperan tu respuesta impacientes “¡Qué diablos ganaré tres semanas de borracheras gratis! Perfecto, acepto” Tu confianza te hace abalanzarte sobre el premio que tus amigos te ofrecen.

“Bien, manos a la obra” Dices mientras tomas un último trago de tu bebida y giras buscando tu próxima víctima.

“No, no, no” Dice LaFontaine y te detienes justo cuando acababas de centrar a una morena de pelo rizado y cuerpo de diez, que te echaba unas miradas de ‘tómame en este mismo instante’.

En este momento parecería que tu amiga está más interesada en la apuesta que el dúo que de inicio te estaba retando.

“Primero van nuestras reglas. Uno: Tienes cinco minutos para besar a la mujer en cuestión” Dice LaFontaine ante la mirada incrédula de Perry por su atrevimiento y los ojos abiertos de tus amigos divertidos con la situación.

¿Cinco minutos? Piensas. Bien, es tiempo suficiente, no, en realidad, es tiempo de sobra, sabes que en cinco minutos pudieras hasta hacer ‘cosas más interesantes’ con la mujer que quieras.

“Bien” Asientes.

“Regla dos: Tiene que ser un beso en la boca, bien dado. No se valen los ‘piquitos’”

¡Qué regla tan más estúpida! Es obvio que te gusta dar un buen beso, de esos que dejará a la mujer querer todavía más. Giras los ojos a tus amigos en señal de lo infantil que están siendo y les haces un gesto girando tu mano para que prosigan. O más bien a LaFontaine que al parecer es ahora portavoz de todos ellos.

“Y la más importante, regla número tres: Nosotros escogemos a la mujer”

Kirsch y Will asienten aplaudiendo a LaFontaine. No pueden creer lo interesada que está en esta actividad.

Volteas a dar un vistazo por todo el bar, está lleno de mujeres realmente guapas no crees que vayas a tener problema alguno con aceptar besar alguna de ellas. ¿Qué es lo peor que podían escoger? De cualquier manera un beso por tres semanas seguidas de alcohol gratis no es nada para ti y lo más importante de ello, tu record quedaría intacto.

“Está bien. No veo nada que me asuste en Halloween ¿Es todo?”

“Es todo” Dice LaFontaine inclinándose sobre la mesa y tomando un sorbo más de su bebida de cebada.

“Hagan su selección entonces” Das un trago más.

Perry mueve la cabeza en desaprobación pero algo te dice que muy en el fondo está tan divertida como el resto de tus amigos. Quizás la pequeña sonrisa que trata de esconder hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros sea un indicador de ello.

“¡Oh!, tengo nuestra selección” Dice LaFontaine y tú la miras intrigada. En realidad, todos en la mesa le dan la misma mirada.

“Bien ¿Quién es?” Tu ceño se frunce nuevamente mientras paseas tu mirada por todo el bar en busca de la víctima que tu amiga pretende marcar.

“Barra del bar. Detrás de nosotras. La pequeña rubia con la blusa de encaje gris y jeans” LaFontaine contesta sin siquiera girar su vista hacia la mujer en cuestión.

Tú no puedes hacer lo mismo, así que giras por completo en tu silla para contemplar a una rubia más pequeña que tú, crees que en realidad es la mujer más pequeña de todo el bar, tiene una ligera sonrisa en los labios y nadie alrededor de ella se ve que la acompañe. Tiene una copa de martini entre sus manos. Su mirada pasea entre la gente mientras da un pequeño trago a su bebida. Piensas que parece una pequeña niña perdida en medio del supermercado buscando a sus padres, no crees que la hayas visto nunca por allí. Y te sorprende ese pensamiento porque en realidad es muy guapa, de hecho, no te molestaría para nada besarla. A pesar de lo inocente que se ve puedes decir que es súper sexy. Quizás incluso puedas llevar todo aquello más allá de un simple beso, no te incomodaría en realidad ni por un segundo que eso pasara.  

“LaF…” Dice Perry circulando su mirada entre la rubia y tu amiga.

LaFontaine le regresa la mirada con amonestación y Perry no vuelve a decir una palabra.

Vuelves a mirar a la rubia. Sigue sentada sola. No habla con nadie y puedes decir que tampoco está esperando a alguien en específico. Simplemente está ahí sentada recreándose con lo que pasa a su alrededor.

La rubia vuelve a tomar un pequeño trago de su copa de martini y se relame los labios de la bebida que le queda entre ellos. Miras esos labios y decides que definitivamente tienes que probarlos. Tomas la visión de su lengua deambulando entre ellos como una invitación a degustarlos como el más exquisito de los manjares. Así se ven.

Tomas el último trago de whiskey queda en tu vaso “La pequeña rubia inocente será” Golpeas tu vaso contra la mesa y te paras de tu asiento.

“Espera” Dice LaFontaine “Ajustemos nuestros cronómetros. Tienes cinco minutos, Karnstein”

Tus amigos ponen sus teléfonos en el tiempo requerido. Tú agradeces que tu reloj de muñeca tenga la opción para cronometrar tu tiempo y te diriges hacia la barra.

Mientras caminas intentas adelantar algo de terreno dirigiendo tu mirada seductora rumbo a la rubia que parece ignorarte por completo. ¿No te ha visto? ¿No ha visto a la pelinegra más sexy de todo el bar frente a ella? ¿No ha visto a la diosa irresistible que se enfila hacia ella? ¡Pero qué demonios!

Cuando estás a unos pasos de ella giras hacia tus amigos para pones las alarmas en marcha y que la pequeña rubia no se dé cuenta de lo que tienes entre manos.

“¡Hey, Cutie!” Dices con entonada en la voz más sensual que puedes usar. Casi como si saliera entre un suspiro de tus labios.

La rubia te mira extrañada.

“¿Me estás hablando a mí?” Pregunta con un rostro confundido mientras voltea a su rededor en busca de alguien más. Como si de verdad pensara que no te diriges a ella.

“¿Quién eres? ¿Robert De Niro? ¡Claro que te estoy hablando a ti! No veo a ninguna otra Cutie por aquí” Dices con una sonrisa placentera gesticulando con las manos alrededor del bar.

La rubia levanta una de sus cejas aún en estado de shock y tú no puedes evitar voltear a la mesa de tus amigos que tratan de no observarlas fijamente; aun así puedes escuchar sus risas a lo lejos.

_Cuatro minutos y medio._

A estas alturas en cualquier caso normal, estarías comenzando una conversación ordinaria entre la que soltarías más halagos tontos sonrojando a tu víctima; pero esta mujer parece ni siquiera haber aceptado el primero de ellos. ¿Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de tus intenciones?

“¿Estás esperando a alguien, buttercup? ¿O llegué justo a tiempo?” De nuevo tu voz sexy se hace presente y tratas de mirar intensamente a la rubia que parece que no se engancha en tus ojos.

¿Puede ser esto posible?

“¡Oh, por dios! ¿Esa es tu mejor línea para conquistar mujeres?” Pregunta la rubia entre confusión y burla.

Tu cara imita ahora a la rubia, en cuanto a confusión se refiere.

“Tengo otras líneas pero nunca había visto alguien tan sexy como tú, creo que simplemente me has dejado sin palabras” Dices inclinándote un poco hacia ella.

_Cuatro minutos._

Y ni una sonrisa.

La rubia se mueve hacia atrás tratando de esquivar un poco tu acercamiento y gira los ojos ante tu comentario.

“Es lo mismo que les dices a todas ¿Cierto?. ¿Sabes? Te he visto hacer este mismo teatro los últimos cuatro viernes durante este mes. No sé cómo consigues reconocer a las mujeres que aún no te has llevado a la cama pero este no será el caso. En realidad, ni siquiera comprendo cómo es que las mujeres siguen cayendo con esas líneas tan utilizadas. Su poca dignidad las impulsa a tus brazos, me imagino”

Tu mandíbula cae hasta el suelo con la declaración de la rubia. ¿Te ha visto? Eso quiere decir que te ha notado pero aun así te está evitando.  Claro, una de esas feministas, seguramente. Pero también te has topado con ellas y han terminado despertando en tu cama, desnudas entre tus sábanas de seda. Esta rubia no será diferente.  

_Tres minutos y medio._

“Está bien, Creampuff. Me atrapaste. Al menos déjame invitarte un trago más de lo que estás tomando para reparar mi error”

Llamas a la cantinera que se inclina de manera exagerada para que notes su escote. Cosa que siempre haces cuando te acercas a la barra. Por alguna, extraña, muy extraña razón en esta ocasión no es de tu agrado e intentas mirar hacia otro lado menos a los senos de la mujer. Casualmente terminas mirando nuevamente a la rubia, porque al parecer tu cerebro piensa que es lo suficientemente interesante como para que no puedas apartar tu mirada de ella.

“Un whiskey seco más para mí y otro martini más para…”

“Laura”

“Laura” Terminas la oración y al menos ahora sabes su nombre. Además te anima el hecho de que ha aceptado tu invitación de otro trago sin oponer resistencia alguna. ¡Bien, Karnstein! Punto a tu favor. Vamos avanzando.

_Tres minutos._

“Sale un whiskey seco y un martini de chocolate, en seguida” Dice la cantinera mientras se inclina más sobre la barra intentando llamar tu atención desesperadamente. Atención que sigue orientada directamente a Laura únicamente.

Cuando la mujer tras la barra entiende tu desinterés vuelve a su estado natural y comienza a servir sus copas.

“También te he visto invitar tragos a las demás mujeres. Tampoco te funcionará ese movimiento” Dice Laura que por fin suelta una sonrisa. Dios, pudieras invitarle todo los tragos del mundo si pudieras verla sonreír de esa manera todo el tiempo. Los desaires de esta mujer te invitan a intentarlo con más insistencia.

Levantas las cejas a manera de sorpresa y la cantinera interrumpe tu asombro cuando deja los tragos de ambas frente a ustedes.

_Dos minutos y medio._

“Si este ‘movimiento’ no servirá de nada ¿Por qué aceptaste mi invitación?” Dices a Laura con una voz lenta, tersa y dos tonos más bajos de lo tu tono normal; mientras la ves tomar la nueva copa y le da un mínimo sorbo probando el sabor de su actual bebida.

“Porque te estás esforzando lo suficiente y además acabo de ganarme un trago gratis” Laura contesta con una sonrisa complaciente que te hace temblar. ¿Está coqueteando de regreso? ¿Te estás esforzando lo suficiente? Tú no necesitas esforzarte para nada. Esto no es normal.

“Sweetheart, honestamente no creo que haya pasado inadvertida tu presencia en este bar para mí ¿Estás segura que tiene un mes que has venido aquí durante los viernes?”

_Dos minutos._

“Lo juro. Aunque lo más seguro es que tu interés haya estado más enfocado a cualquier otra mujer que haya caído en tus ‘ojos de seducción’ que en tu alrededor” Laura degusta un poco más de su bebida alcohólica mientras pestañea a manera de burla.

¿Se está burlando de ti? ¿Se está burlando de las mujeres con las que sales? Más bien, de las mujeres a las que te llevas a la cama por una noche. Pero aún ¿Se está burlando de tus ‘ojos de seducción’? ¡Pero quién es esta mujer!

Sonríes íntegramente con aire de honestidad. Esta mujer te está haciendo sonreír como nadie nunca lo ha hecho.

¿Vas a darte por vencida? No. Vas por tu última carta. Bueno, tienes trucos de sobra que sabes que no te darán resultado con la rubia, pero hay uno que aún puedes poner sobre la mesa.

“Bien, Cupcake. Ya entendí. No quieres nada conmigo. Podríamos al menos platicar”

“¿De qué querrías platicar tú conmigo?” Laura toma nuevamente de su copa y parte de la bebida se queda instalada en sus labios. Dios. ¿Podía dejar de hacer eso? Laura saborea el licor de su boca y tú sientes calor en partes de tu cuerpo no tan inocentes como para nombrarlas.

_Minuto y medio._

Esos labios. Quieres probar esos labios con sabor a chocolate y licor. Con sabor a Laura.

“¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?” Te acercas lentamente a Laura que aunque nota tu proximidad en esta ocasión su obstinación no se hace presente y no se retira de ti. Eso te estimula a lanzar tu siguiente frase “Me encantaría probar tus labios aunque fuera por una sola vez en la vida. Estoy segura que entre el martini y tu sabor me embriagaría por completo con un solo beso tuyo”

Por primera vez en la noche notas a Laura algo nerviosa con tu cercanía. ¡Bravo, Karnstein! Sigues teniendo el talento en ti. Vamos por todo.

Laura te ve a los ojos y puedes notar como su respiración comienza a agitarse. No sabes si es por el trago que le invitaste y el alcohol en su cuerpo te ha ayudado pero la rubia sigue mirándote a los ojos intensamente.

_Un minuto._

“No sabes las ganas que tengo de robarte un beso” Dices a Laura acercándote un poco más a ella. Estás segura ahora que no va a retirarse. Y no lo hace.

“Por favor, no” Laura deja salir las palabras con apenas un hilo de voz en algo que suena más como un suspiro. Casi una invitación antes que una desaprobación.

La manera inocente en la que esta mujer se está negando al beso. Dice que no con sus palabras pero no se retira de ti te incita a continuar tu movimiento eliminando poco a poco la mínima distancia que existe entre tus labios y los de ella.

“Laura, déjame besarte, por favor” Es la primera vez que la llamas por su nombre y estás segura que su boca debe saber tan dulce como su nombre en tus labios.

_Treinta segundos._

Te inclinas un poco más hasta que los labios de Laura rozan los tuyos y puedes sentir su aliento entre cacao y licor. Sientes a Laura temblar en su asiento y tu mente quiere hacerla vibrar bajo otras circunstancias. Una que se sitúa en tu apartamento y ninguna de las dos viste nada de la ropa que te estorba en este momento.

_Veinte segundos._

Comienzas a recorrerlos lentamente con los tuyos apenas acariciándolos como si el beso fuese un fantasma que apenas se aparece en un roce; sólo para confirmar tus sospechas, el poco sabor  que puedes percibir de Laura resalta entre el dulce del chocolate y el alcohol. El aroma es indescriptible pero podrías quedarte ahí toda tu vida probándolo. Piensas que serías capaz de sólo alimentarte de ella. Quieres probar más, ‘necesitas’ probar más y acercas más tu boca para por fin robarle el beso que tanto has anhelado. Laura que suelta un respiro en tu boca.

_Diez segundos._

 

  **¡CLAP!**

 

Tu mundo se mueve pero no estás segura de que sea por el beso de Laura. Sientes un ardor recorrer toda tu mejilla izquierda y un calor que comienza a recorrer tu rostro. Las miradas de todo el bar están sobre ti y a lo lejos puedes escuchar a tus amigos hacer un ruido que imita a las burlas del colegio cuando el profesor te atrapa el día que decides saltarte alguna clase. No las puedes escuchar muy bien porque lo que sea que acaba de pasar deja un zumbido en tu oído.

Laura está frente a ti y te mira indignada. Tú la miras con confusión. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

“Te advertí que no lo hicieras. Mi padre me llevó a clases de Krav Maga. Lo siento” Laura te mira con una interesante mezcla de enojo y compasión en su mirada.

Tú asientes porque de verdad el zumbido en el oído y la música en el bar no te dejan escuchar muy bien las palabras que salen de la boca de la rubia. Esa boca que hace apenas unos segundos estabas a punto de probar.

“Lo siento, de verdad. Okay, bye” Dice Laura rápidamente mientras toma su bolso para pagar sus tragos. Pero la cantinera sonriendo le hace la seña que no le cobrará. Nunca habías visto a Elsie con una sonrisa tan grande como esa en su rostro.  Laura insiste un par de veces pero al no lograr nada mete el dinero en su bolso y se baja de la silla de la barra para caminar rumbo a la salida del establecimiento.

La rubia te voltea a ver por última vez antes de salir del bar.

Tú simplemente sigues ahí como estatua con una mano en tu mejilla mirándola como abandona el lugar.

Cuando por fin puedes moverte, giras tu cuerpo hacia la mesa de tus amigos.

En la que por supuesto hay cuatro cretinos aplaudiendo y vociferando cosas divertidas contra ti. Incluso puedes notar a Perry cómo trata de tapar la risa garantizada detrás de la palma de su mano. No lo logra. No sabes qué te enoja más, el hecho de que tus amigos hagan burla de ti, que acabas de detener tu récord de conquistas o que tuviste la oportunidad de probar los labios de Laura y se te fue de las manos.

“¡Elsie, otra ronda más para esta mesa cortesía de Carmilla Karnstein!” Grita LaFontaine alzando los brazos y dirigiéndose a la cantinera con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Idiotas.

Miras hacia el suelo y a pesar de todo sonríes un poco. El sólo recuerdo del pequeño rose de los labios de Laura sobre los tuyos es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte sonreír.

Tan sólo unos segundos de esa efímera caricia y han valido la pena.

Eso es definitivamente algo que no esperabas. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya conocen mi Tumblr: mckarnstein.tumblr.com para cualquier duda, comentario o saludar.


End file.
